


[Podfic] Caesura

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-based AU. On the surface, the summer of 2009 for Panic at the Disco! seems to be about getting their collective feet back underneath them as a band and showing the world a united front once more. But Spencer's relationship with Haley self-destructs even as everyone else he knows is happily settling down, and when tour ends he's already sold his condo and suddenly has nowhere to go. He moves in temporarily with Brendon and Sarah and things start to fall apart, even as it becomes obvious as to how they might be able to put themselves back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Caesura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostblue (fictionalaspect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caesura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370202) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



**Summary:** Canon-based AU. On the surface, the summer of 2009 for Panic at the Disco! seems to be about getting their collective feet back underneath them as a band and showing the world a united front once more. But Spencer's relationship with Haley self-destructs even as everyone else he knows is happily settling down, and when tour ends he's already sold his condo and suddenly has nowhere to go. He moves in temporarily with Brendon and Sarah and things start to fall apart, even as it becomes obvious as to how they might be able to put themselves back together again.  
 **Time:** 2:38:52 mp3 145MB, podbook 88.1MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012042009.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012042010.zip)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Cover Artist:** [](http://denija.livejournal.com/profile)[**denija**](http://denija.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> This fic is beautiful and achy in all the right ways, guys. I've already gushed about it and I knew before I was even done reading it, that I'd podfic it. You'll giggle. You'll cry a little, but you'll leave with a smile and the promise of something wonderful.
> 
> Thanks to dearest D for making wonderful cover arts for it. She is amazing and wonderful in her own right and I am spoiled by her art. Thanks BB.


End file.
